This invention relates generally to convertible vehicles and, more particularly, to a boot for covering a lowered convertible top in a storage well.
Convertible tops are conventionally stored in a storage well when lowered. Some vehicles utilize a convertible top storage arrangement in which only a portion of the top is located in the storage well when lowered, while the remainder projects out of the well above the vehicle exterior sheet metal. This protrusion of a portion of the top is aesthetically undesirable, since it interrupts the exterior styling lines of the vehicle. It is aesthetically more desirable to store the entire top completely within the well when lowered. This enables maintenance of the exterior styling lines of the vehicle when the top is lowered.
Convertibles utilize a boot to cover the lowered top, whether it is only partially or completely located in the well. This boot usually takes the form of a soft vinyl and foam laminated cover that is attached to the vehicle body surrounding the storage well by snaps, or hook-and-loop fasteners (e.g. "Velcro" brand fasteners), or a combination thereof. They are normally compactly folded to utilize minimal space when stored.
In the case of a boot which covers a top stored completely (or substantially completely) in the well, these soft boots are usually stretched somewhat to provide a smooth appearance in conformance with the vehicle exterior styling lines when installed. This stretching complicates boot installation, especially in cooler weather which stiffens the boot material. Sunlight and high ambient temperatures also tend to soften the boot material which then sags into the well, which detracts from the desired aesthetic appearance.
Some convertibles utilize hard covers which are attached by snaps or other fasteners. These hard boots are easier to install, but are difficult to store, even if they fold in half, because of their shape and rigidity. Also, since these boots are rigid, they do not easily accommodate dimensional differences in well openings caused by dimensional "growth" or "shrinkage" of the well due to vehicle build tolerances.
The currently available boots are secured to the vehicle body by some snaps, clips, hook-and-loop fasteners or some combination thereof. These boots do not install easily or quickly and often require two people to install.
It would be desirable to provide a boot which presents a smooth appearance despite the ambient temperature, yet which utilizes minimal space when stored, thus combining the features of both soft and hard boots.
It would also be desirable to provide a boot which readily accommodates vehicle build dimensional variations without affecting the appearance of the boot when installed.
It would further be desirable to provide a boot which can be readily and quickly manually installed and removed by one person.